Emanuel County, Georgia
Emanuel County is a county in Georgia. The population of the county is 22,598. Major roads Interstate 16 US Route 1 US Route 1 Business US Route 80 US Route 221 Georgia State Route 15 Georgia State Route 23 Georgia State Route 26 Georgia State Route 46 Georgia State Route 56 Georgia State Route 57 Georgia State Route 78 Georgia State Route 86 Georgia State Route 121 Georgia State Route 171 Georgia State Route 192 Georgia State Route 297 Geography Adjacent counties Bulloch County (east) Jenkins County (east-northeast) Burke County (north) Johnson County (northwest) Jefferson County (north-northwest) Toombs County (south) Candler County (southeast) Tattnall County (south-southeast) Treutlen County (southwest) Laurens County (west) Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the county is: 59.80% White (13,513) 34.29% Black or African American (7,748) 4.37% Hispanic or Latino (987) 1.55% Other (350) 22.7% (5,129) of Emanuel County residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Emanuel County has average rates of Pokemon theft and murder. The county reported 17 Pokemon thefts in 2018, and averages 1.30 murders a year. Pokemon Communities Cities Garfield - 201 Nunez - 147 Stillmore - 532 Summertown - 160 Swainsboro - 7,277 Twin City - 1,742 Towns Oak Park - 484 CDPs Canoochee - 71 Norristown - 59 Unincorporated communities Blundale Colemans Lake Modoc Stevens Crossing Wesley Climate Fun facts * Before the Civil War, transportation through the county was hindered by a lack of roads, and the population remained sparse. This did not prevent Union general William T. Sherman's troops from sweeping through the area in late 1864 on their march to the sea, however, and descendants of those who lived through the march still consider it a major part of the county's history. Many farms fell into a state of disrepair during the war, and efforts to rebuild were difficult after the cessation of hostilities. The county retained a rural character, chiefly because of the lack of roads and railroads. The first train tracks in Emanuel County were not laid until the 1870s, but when the railroads arrived, an era of large-scale lumber industry began. Nearly a century later, in the 1960s, a vigorous increase in both population and industrial trends led to the county's becoming a center for financial investment. * Up until 1964, Emanuel County was a typical Solid South county, consistently voting Democratic by large margins. Starting in 1964, the county began tilting towards the Republican Party like most of the Deep South due to opposition to the Civil Rights Act. Similar sentiment led the county to back American Independent & segregationist candidate George Wallace in 1968. Since that year, the only times the county has failed to back a Republican candidate in a presidential election were when southerners Jimmy Carter & Bill Clinton were on the ballot. * In a December 14, 1934 municipal election, Oak Park elected a mayor and five-person town council composed entirely of women. The election of an all-woman government was a first for Georgia, and novel enough that the event was covered by Associated Press and United Press news stories, both calling it "Petticoat Rule". It was not a surprise to the town however, as the all-woman slate had been nominated by men when the previous mayor retired and no men volunteered to replace him. * The Emanuel County Electric Mills are located west of Stillmore. * Emanuel County borders more counties than any other in Georgia. * Emanuel County has had seven courthouses in its over 200 years of existence. * East and south of Twin City is George L. Smith State Park. Category:Georgia Counties